


Till There Was You

by kaytmrn



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Junkeigo, M/M, first time writing junkeigo so bear with me, junki is the rich one here lol, lonely keigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytmrn/pseuds/kaytmrn
Summary: One day at the florist changed Keigo's life.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 20





	Till There Was You

He waited almost half an hour until the florist flipped the sign on their door from “Closed” to “Open”. But one hour later, Sato Keigo still couldn’t decide which flowers to pick. Nothing impressed him. One of the staffs was already tired of asking him questions and promoting his products which Keigo didn't seem to be interested in.

When Keigo was just about to leave for another place, a young man, who looked about his age, came over to him and said hello.

“Whom are the flowers for, Sir?”

Keigo turned around to see the owner of that voice. This person had the widest smile on his face. 'Kono Junki' was written on his nametag.

“It’s for someone’s birthday,” Keigo replied. “And don’t call me 'Sir.'”

”Alright. Then, may I ask about your budget?”

”I don’t care about the price.”

”How about this one here?” Junki gave the tall young man a signal to follow him, “That one,”

He pointed to a bouquet of pastel-colored tulips and roses. Flowers that Keigo had passed by several times but did not attract his attention.

”I arranged them myself,” Junki said proudly.

Suddenly the flowers that he didn’t see at all before became so attractive. He felt stupid for not picking that up earlier. Keigo immediately nodded.

“Yes. This is the one I’m looking for.”

Junki smiled wider, which somehow made Keigo also wanted to smile.

“Should I deliver it to your address or would you like to carry them yourself?”

”I’ll just carry them myself. But how much?”

Junki looked unsure.

“How much?” Keigo asked him one more time.

“I’m sorry, but actually this one’s not for sale. But if you really want it, I’ll make another one for you.”

“No, I want this one.”

Junki sighed, still hesitant, “How about that one instead?” he pointed at another bouquet that doesn’t look that different from his.

“No. I want this one.”

“But it’s not for sale.”

”Why?”

“Because it’s not for sale.”

Keigo laughed, ”Come on, just say it. How much? 10 grand?” Keigo asked jokingly.

“Twenty”

“Twenty what?”

“Twenty grand”

Keigo was left speechless. He knew the price he offered was too high for this small bouquet. He didn’t even remember this florist sold anything around 20 grand when he was browsing the store’s website. But the more he thought about it, the more those flowers looked attractive to him. He became more curious.

”Are you sure you’re not selling this?”

”I’m sure.”

Keigo took off his sunglasses he had been wearing since he came, and looked deep into Junki’s eyes. The other just smiled like he had just won a debate competition, and pointed at another set of flowers.

“How about that one?”

Keigo didn’t even turn his head, he wasn’t interested. He just took out his wallet instead, checked what’s inside. He took everything he had – 9000 yen, far from the offered price. He threw it on the table with all the small change he had in his pocket.

Junki was astonished, “You really want to buy this one, huh?”

“Yes. But I only have 9000 with me right now. Which also means I have to go home by foot. I don’t understand anything about flowers. But I appreciate your feelings that you put into arranging those flowers. I felt your gentleness, but also your passion into that art of yours. I want to buy these flowers that you don’t sell.”

Junki thought about it for a moment, but he chose to give in.

“Fine. Then take it. How much do you need to go home?”

Keigo almost didn’t believe what he heard.

”How much money do you need?” Junki asked again.

”Two thousand five hundred, I guess.”

”Where do you live?”

”About 20 minutes train-ride from here.”

”That’s quite far.”

”A bit, yes. But I’m gonna ride a train so that’s not a problem.”

”You’re gonna carry my flowers with you on the train?”

”Yeah? How else am I gonna do it?”

”But the train? Isn’t it going to be so full at this hour?”

”Well, I don’t see anything wrong with it. Flowers as beautiful as this one won’t be ruined. No one would dare to ruin it.”

”That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, you’re offended that your flowers will be carried on a public transportation? Then I'll just walk. "

“You’re gonna walk with that big bouquet?”

”Firstly, let’s be honest, it’s not that big. Secondly, my workout routine is far more demanding than walking home by foot with a flower bouquet in hand, trust me.”

Junki glared at Keigo with his sharp eyes.

“It’s not safe walking around here alone. Just take a grand with you and call a taxi.”

Keigo chuckled.

”What? That’s not enough? “

“No, that’s definitely enough for the taxi. But not enough to get myself a Big Mac and a venti Americano on the way home.”

Junki grinned. _His face is so beautiful,_ Keigo thought.

”Well then, do you need a greeting card to go with it?”

”No.”

That made Junki curious, “Eh? Aren’t you giving this to someone?”

“Yes, I am.”

“For someone you cherish, right?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Well, you should put a greeting card on it. I arranged these flowers so it can be delivered along with a greeting card. You can write anything on it. A poetry, maybe? Or some lyrics to your favorite song?”

Keigo was fascinated, he quickly nodded.

“I agree. Please write it for me. Your favorite lyrics.”

Junki quickly went behind his station to pick up a card and a pen, “You better write it yourself.”

“No. You do it.”

Junki rolled his eyes and chuckled, probably thinking Keigo was just being funny. He showed the customer a book full of The Beatles’ songs. But Keigo refused.

“You choose, Kono-san.”

“But I don’t know which one to choose and for whom. You know that person better.”

“Just choose the nicest one. The most positive, encouraging one.”

“Is it about love, friendship, or affection..?”

“All of them.”

He laughed, and shortly began to write. Seemed like he already memorized all of the lyrics to every song in his head. When he showed Keigo what he wrote, the taller man was stunned.

_"There was love all around, but I never heard it singing. No, I never heard it at all, till there was you"_

For some reason, Keigo’s eyes were clouded by tears after reading it aloud. He was trying to not let them fall, though.

Keigo finally understood why people loved The Beatles so much, and why the band was so big back then. There was not a single song from them that didn't touch his heart. 

“Is it good?” Junki asked.

Keigo smirked, “It’s perfect.”

Keigo never heard of that song before. Junki told him the song is called “Till There Was You”, one of the less popular ones from the band. Keigo promised he would listen to that song once he got home.

“It’s not a sad song, in my opinion. But it made me cry too, sometimes,” Junki said when he saw tears coming down on Keigo’s cheeks. The customer was embarrassed and quickly tried to wipe those tears.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. But you’d better sign this now before you forget.”

Keigo shook his head, returning the card to Junki, “YOU sign it.”

“Why me?”

“Because you wrote it.”

“But that’s for you.”

“It is.”

The older guy is confused.

“You don’t want to sign what you just wrote?” Keigo asked.

“But I wrote it for you.”

“Exactly!”

Junki became more confused.

“You don’t want to greet me happy birthday?”

It finally clicked. He finally saw what was happening there. Junki’s mouth was wide open.

“Well, I guess I don’t deserve any greetings.”

”Wait, so, the flower.. is for you?”

“Yes.”

“You.. buy it for yourself?”

“Yes. What’s wrong with that?”

“YOU’RE having a birthday?” Junki made sure, with a disbelief look on his face.

”Why are you so surprised?”

“Because! They’re the ones who should buy and send you flowers!”

“They, who?”

“I don’t know! Your family? Your friends? You girlfriend.. or boyfriend?”

“They’re too busy.”

“It only takes less a minute to call and say happy birthday, though.”

“But that’s the truth. So I buy some flowers for myself and congratulate myself on my birthday because even you don’t want to do it!”

Keigo put his sunglasses back on, took his money and put it closer to Junki, hoping he would just take it already. Then proceeded to take the flowers with him.

“Thank you, Kono-san. It’s my first time getting a 9000 yen worth of flowers.”

“…No, call me Junki.”

“Thanks, Junki-kun. I’m Keigo, in case you’re wondering.”

Keigo smiled to reassure the florist that he wasn’t mad or upset. In fact, Keigo thought their conversation was pleasant. The flowers are just the bonus. He felt like he already got the birthday gift that he wished for, except, it was ten times better.

Before Keigo reached the door, Junki quickly caught up with him.

“Here’s your money,” Junki said, putting the money inside of Keigo’s pocket. He also took the flowers from him, “Keep the money, okay?"

“But why? I already bought it!”

Keigo tried to snatch the bouquet back from Junki’s hand but he failed. 

“You don’t have to. It’s a gift, from me to you. And I’ll take you home. Just show me the way. That’s my car.”

He pointed at the light blue Bentley that was parked in front of the store.

“I’m the owner of this place,” Junki said, “Let me drive you home, Keigo.”

And since then, Keigo’s life changed. For the rest of his life, he felt so lucky that he met Kono Junki that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early birthday, Keigo!


End file.
